


Bunk with me tonight

by Homersmistress20



Category: Homer and Lurleen lumpkin
Genre: F/M, Sexual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 07:36:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16572392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Homersmistress20/pseuds/Homersmistress20
Summary: Homer and Lurleen lumpkin meet and she falls for him and they are flirting with each other and things get steamy when she asks him back to her trailer and makes him forget all about Marge for the night and leads to a relationship and for Marge a divorce and Lurleen a marriage to Homer she steals from his wife soon





	Bunk with me tonight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [love](https://archiveofourown.org/users/love/gifts).



Homer meets Lurleen in a bar and she starts flirting after finding Homer attractive they sit in the booth together she's whispering seductive things in his ear while kissing him sitting on his lap in her short shorts and tiny bra top showing off her big round fake breasts homers starring at them drooling she says I see you like them I want you to come home with me I will make you forget all about your wife tonight we can have a really great time she's giving him the hint by touching the bulge outside his pants I know you want me too they leave together she's kissing Homer while he's driving they get to her trailer go inside and lock the door homers taking her clothes off and they are naked and all over each other homers exploring her skinny beautiful body he's playing with her boobs fondling them ohh wow soft he's suckling them each in turn then he's inside her she's taken a pill she' feels amazing on him as he's plunging into her over and over calling her name with pleasure totally forgetting going home being in between the sheets with Lurleen they are passionately kissing as they have hot sex all night long she's screaming homers name he can't get enough he's slamming into her from behind he's sucking her neck they can't keep their hands off each other homers falling in love with Lurleen he spends every night with her while Marge is in bed asleep alone while lurleens naked with Homer tells Lurleen he loves her and wants to marry her so he will leave Marge tommorow he puts a ring on lurleens finger they are so happy they are engaged Homer leaves in the morning to tell Marge their marriage is over he gets home and tells Marge they need to talk he says to her that night they argued that he left the house he went to a bar and met a younger woman about twenty five and they've been having an affair and they fell in love he tells Marge he doesn't love her anymore he's in love with Lurleen they are having sex and he tells Marge he asked Lurleen to marry him and she said yes they are very happy he tells Marge he's divorcing her he's marrying Lurleen this weekend so he's filed for divorce he gets her to sign the papers crying Homer goes packs his stuff and leaves back to Lurleen he's happy he drives back to his and lurleens trailer and is all over Lurleen all night long the next week is their wedding where homers ex is forced to watch her ex husband marry this young busty blonde Homer and Lurleen say their vows and kiss and hold hands as the new mr and mrs Simpson as they go have their honeymoon in their hotelroom Homer making Lurleen have an orgasm they are very much in love with each other as Marge is deeply depressed Homer divorced her and is married to Lurleen now oh well maybe she will go back to bed and hook up with him she's had a thing for for a while now


End file.
